24 Horas
by Akira Y. Yoshimi
Summary: Unas vacaciones, unas merecidas vaciones es lo que se merecían aquellos paises latinos, que es lo que puede pasar en 24 horas? Perú/Chile
1. Viendo las estrellas

**Tabla:** 24 Horas**  
>Título: <strong>Viendo las estrellas (01:00 am)**  
>ParejaPersonajes:** Perú/Chile (MiguelxManuel)  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Latin Hetalia (creo que se llamaba así esa comunidad...)  
><strong>Palabras:<strong> 160****  
>Ranting: <strong>**PG / T (por si las dudas)****  
>Disclaimer<strong>:** Ni _Hetalia_, ni _latin hetalia_, ni la _Tabla 24 horas_ me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos creadores, yo solo escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro.  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> Shonen-ai, mala ortografía, quizas algo (mucho) OoC, lenguja soes en algunos momentos.

* * *

><p><strong>[01:00 AM]<strong>

_Brillantes, muy brillantes..._

Miró de forma casi infantil las resplandecientes estrellas que habían aparecido esa noche sobre el manto nocturno, era tan tarde (o temprano?) que no se oia ningún ruido a su alrededor, salvo el sonido del mar mesiendose pausadamente sobre la arena difuminando el reflejo de las estrellas. Solo mantenía su mirada dorada perdida en el agradable paisaje nocturno.

_¿Por qué se sentía tan feliz cuando ve a las estrellas tan claramente como esa noche?_

En ese momento le importaba poco o nada analizarlo, prefería disfrutar la vista mientras acariciaba distraidamente los cabellos azabache del chileno que dormía tan pacificamente a su lado, solos en aquella carpa. Le dió un leve vistazo a su durmiente acompañante y una sutil sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios... no formularía ninguna frase cursi en su mente aunque sabía que el resplador de la luna favorecía (tanto) a Manuel...

* * *

><p>Hola! este es mi primer fic... será una colección de drabble (creo que así se decía) y así comienza =D, la verdad no tenía ni idea de que escribir espero que haya salido bien y si tiene muchas faltas ortográficas denunciaré a mi profesor de ortografía (no, la verdad no .-.), dejen review!<p> 


	2. Pensando en

**Tabla:** 24 Horas  
><strong>Título:<strong> Pensando en... (02:00 am)  
><strong>ParejaPersonajes:** Perú/Chile (Miguel/Manuel),  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Latin Hetalia  
><strong>Palabras:<strong> 216  
><strong>Ranting:<strong> PG / T (por si las dudas)  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Ni Hetalia, ni latin hetalia, ni la Tabla 24 horas me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos creadores, yo solo escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro.  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> Shonen-ai, mala ortografía, quizas algo (mucho) OoC, lenguja soes en algunos momentos.

* * *

><p><strong>[02:00 AM]<strong>

Realmente, el país más joven era bastante despistado o estaba demasiado sumido en sus pensamientos como para notar que Manuel llevaba un rato despierto observándole con una ceja alzada al sentir las caricias en su cabello, no es que le molestara (en realidad le agradaba), pero era raro ver a Miguel tan concentrado en algo, aunque fuera solo mirar las estrellas.

- _¿qué tanto piensas, weón?_

Murmuró el castaño con voz adormilada mientras fruncía levemente el ceño, sacudiéndose algo de arena que se había colado en la carpa por culpa de su acompañante.

- _... En nada.._.  
>- <em>Qué novedad<em> - Pronunció con evidente ironía.  
>- <em>Idiota<em> - Murmuró frunciendo el ceño, ofendido.  
>- <em>Hmp...Miguel, no seas weón, vete a dormir de una vez, son las apenas las... <strong>Las 2 AM,<strong> deja de quemar neuronas y duérmete!_ - Exclamó recostandose de nuevo, dando la espalda al moreno intentando dormir.

Alzó una ceja _divertido_, iba a reírse pero se contuvo para no irritar más al chileno. Le gustaban esas peleas, ya que, aunque no lo dijeran, se preocupaban el uno del otro y esas discusiones lo demostraban.

Se quedó pensando un rato más, con los ojos cerrados sintiendo como si aquello hubiera pasado antes...

* * *

><p><em>Ejem... bueno, no em gustó mucho como quedó, nada que ver con el tema pero almenos ya abrió la boca Manuel XDU<br>Gracias por tu comentario **TheMoonOfFire-19, **espero seguir escribiendo hasta que pueda escribir algo más desente ~ Dejen Reviews y harán feliz a un flamento llamado Manuel (?)  
><em>


End file.
